


Goodbye

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has to say goodbye to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Everything you did not do " and 100quills prompt "Trust"

You were the one that I trusted. You were the one that I confided in. You were my first crush, before I knew any better. You were the one I thought would take care of me- protect me from the others.

You were the one that I supported, even when it cost me my friends and family. You were the one that I swore to serve until death, because you were the one I believed in. You were the one that was supposed to save us all.

You were the one that was supposed to save me.

But you didn't. You used me, and then you left me to the wolves. You sacrificed me to save yourself.

This curse is for everything you did for me. This curse is for everything you did not do. This curse is for my future. This curse is for me.

Avada Kedavra.

Goodbye Tom.


End file.
